Because Of What I Said: Alternate Version
by TheManyNamedMenace
Summary: An alternate version to the original story. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! TwiliSRMTHFG here, writing her VERY FIRST STORY of LPS! Anywhoooo, I got the permit from Sexy pet777 to write an alternate version of "Because Of What I Said!" This takes place after Shahrukh makes Sugar run into the street. Anyways , hope you enjoy!

Because Of What I Said

A truck raced toward Sugar, not slowing down the slightest bit. "SUGAR! NO," Shouted Shahrukh, grabbing Sugar and jumping out of the way. Little did he know, ANOTHER car was racing by. He bonked his head on the car. He let go of Sugar, whose leg was stretched out. She had fainted.  
Luckily, the driver of this car was a vet. The vet got out of the car and cupped her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh no. I'd better get these animals to the... Well... Vet." The lady scooped up the unconscious mongoose and cat.  
Shahrukh POV:  
I woke up in a hospital like bed next to Sugar. Thank god she was ok. I heard mumbling coming from the other room.  
I got up out of the bed. I stroked Sugar Sprinkle's head and walked into the room, unnoticed my the vet. I saw Sugar's owner.  
"The good news is, Sugar Sprinkles and the mongoose will be ok. The bad news is, Sugar won't be able to walk again unless we stretch out her other three legs. She would be wobbly for a while, but the mongoose could help her to walk." My sweet Sugar Sprinkles... Not able to walk, because of me. It pains me so. The vet noticed me, and scooped me up.  
"Why don't you go visit Sugar Sprinkles? I bet she'd love to see the mongoose who saved her life," the vet said, smiling warmly and placing me beside Sugar Sprinkles. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Sh... Shahrukh? Is that y-you?" I placed my paw on her cheek, smiling in relief. "Oh Sugar Sprinkles, I know that when you spilt ice cream on me it was by accident... I just overreacted!" Now tears were welling up in my eyes. "None of this would have happened if I didn't yell at you!" The tears were streaming down my face now. "Sugar Sprinkles, I couldn't imagine my life without you!" Sugar slowly leaned toward me, and whispered something in my ear.  
"I love you too Shahrukh." She hugged me, and my mouth hung open. "AGH!" Sugar Sprinkles grabbed her leg tightly. "Your leg... It was stretched out when I pushed you out of the way," I said, holding one if her paws. Sugar just smiled weakly. "The nurse said you would have to stay how you were, or you would have to get your other legs stretched out too."  
"Shahrukh, I am going to get my legs stretched out today, and I will stay the night." Sugar had a serious look on her face now. "I will need you to help me walk around."  
"Anything for you," I said, kissing her forehead.  
"Ok then. Now we need to stretch her legs out. I will need you all to leave." I just grabbed onto Sugar tighter. "Now, now little mongoose. It won't be long 'till you see her again." The vet pulled me off of Sugar Sprinkles and places me out in the hall. Now she is safe.. And I will keep it that way for the rest of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

HEEEEEEEEY THEEEEEEERE! So, I got a request from Sexy pet777 for another chappy! And I am VERY HAPPY to gran that! This chappy is dedicated to you Sexy pet777 ;)

Chapter 2

Shahrukh POV:

I paced in the hallway anxiously. I couldn't bare the thought of Sugar Sprinkles getting hurt. "GAAAAAAAH!"

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! I started pounding on the door, shouting "SUGAR SPRINKLES!"

After what seemed to be an hour of banging and shouting, the vet came out. "You can come back in now," she said calmly. Before you could blink, I raced into to room, and went to Sugar's side.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What was that scream? Will you ever be able to-" Sugar put her paw over my mouth.

"I'm fine, just a but sore in the legs. I will need your help to walk."

I smiled in relief. "Can you leave today?" Sugar Sprinkles just smiled. "Yes. But, you will have to make sure I don't fall."

Sugar got up, wobbling. I hoisted her onto by back, as I walked out on all fours.

When we got to Littlest Pet Shop, everyone crowded Sugar and I, asking many questions.

"Everyone, we are fine. Shahrukh is gonna help me out to walk for awhile, ok?" The others nodded in understanding.

A jumble of "glad your fine, we missed you, and great to have our favorite cat back" came from the pets. As Sugar and I walked back into the sweet truck, I noticed she was lightly snoring. I placed her in her bin of sprinkles and kissed her forehead. She slightly smiled, as I covered her in sprinkles. I closed the bin quietly, and went to sleep on the floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, Sexy pet777, I hope you liked this!

D

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Song starts:

So, here I am again, writing... ANOTHER SONG FOR YOOOOOOUUUUUU! I HOPE YOU ENJOOOOOOOY IIIIIIIIIIIIT! Thank you!

Song ends

- I dedicate another chappy to Sexy pet777 because of her request! XD

Chapter 3

Sugar Sprinkles POV:

I climbed out of my bin groggily. It had been a couple of months since the leg incident. I'd gotten used to being taller, and I jumped higher. Buttercream didn't know I was back until last week, because she was off to the Bahamas with Aunt Christie. Shahrukh still helps me around, because I still was a tad wobbly. But little did I know, today would be the best day of my life.

As I walked around the pet shop, I noticed Shahrukh talking to Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil about something. He looked back at me, an back at the other boys. "Hey SS," said Pepper, walking up to me, a rubber chicken (to slap Vinnie with) on her back. "Shahrukh said he has a surprise for you," she said, smirking. "Here he comes! Well, gotta split! Good luck!" Pepper soon darted away, and as I looked back, I saw that he really WAS coming over to me. I sighed in delight.

"Sugar Sprinkles, I've been thinking... We've gotten very close and... I... I want to ask you," Shahrukh said nervously. I noticed he had something behind his back.

"What is it you wanted to ask me? What's behind your back," I asked, trying to look behind his back. He suddenly got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box. My eyes widened in surprise. "Sugar Sprinkles, will you make me the happiest pet in the world? Will you... Marry me?"

Tears streamed down my face. "Yes... Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Shahrukh smiled widely and held me bridal style.

"Soooo,when ya gonna have the wedding," asked Zoe, with a smile. "TODAY," Shahrukh and I exclaimed at the same time. The pets cheered. Blythe walked in, curious about all the excitement.

"What's with all the cheering," she asked. "Sugar Sprinkles and I are getting married," said Shahrukh. Blythe's mouth hung open. "Oh my gosh! I can make dresses for you and the bridesmaids Sugar, and a tux for you and your best man Shahrukh," said Blythe happily. "I'll go get started!" And with that she ran to the dumbwaiter and went up to her room. "Oh, this is so amazing," exclaimed Zoe, thinking of the wedding.

"We were waiting a whole for you two to tie the knot," said Pepper, smirking.

Three hours later...

Sugar Sprinkles POV:

I climbed up to Blythe's room, where she was waiting for me. "I have your dress ready," she said pulling out my dress. My eyes widened in astonishment. The dress was pure white, with small light pink flowers on it. It had ruffles around the neck of it and the bottom of it. It had thin straps, and a bouquet of white and light pink flowers sat beside it. "I... I love it..." I put on the dress. After all, the wedding was in like, thirty minutes. I saw Pepper, Zoe, Buttercream, and Penny Ling stood in the dumbwaiter. "I have your dresses too," said Blythe, pulling out their dresses. They were light pink with white flowers sewn onto them. The girls put them on, and grabbed small bouquets of pink flowers.

Later with Shahrukh...

Normal POV:

Shahrukh climbed out if the dumbwaiter so he was in Blythe's room. There she stood with his tux in hand. It was black with a white tie, and a small rose. He put it on quickly, and his best man walked in.

"Sunil, Blythe has made you a tux for me and one for you too. Put it on quickly, for the wedding is in ten minutes." Sunil put on his tux without saying a word, and they got into the dumbwaiter to go down to the day camp.

The day camp area was decorated with pink and white balloons, flowers, streamers, a punch bowl, and a beautiful wedding cake. Blythe, Vinnie, Digby, Princess Stori, Steve, Sam U. L., and Shea Butter sat on beanie chairs as the guests. Russell was the priest.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said anything. "Shahrukh, do you take Sugar Sprinkles to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Shahrukh, smiling. "And Sugar Sprinkles, do you take Shahrukh to be your husband?"

"I do," said Sugar Sprinkles. Russell looked at Shahrukh. "You may now kiss the bride."

Sugar Sprinkles and Shahrukh kissed passionately, as everyone cheered.

After that, everyone ate cake and danced.

The end.

Well, there ya have it Sexy pet777, their wedding!

Bye bye! （≧∇≦）


End file.
